greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Three Ghosts (Episode)
Three Ghosts Synopsis OLIVER IS VISITED BY GHOSTS FROM THE PAST: After a fight with Cyrus Gold AKA The Acolyte (Guest Star Graham Shiels), Oliver (Stephen Amell) is drugged and left for dead. Determined to cure him, Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) makes a risky decision. The cure causes Oliver to hallucinate, and what he sees forces him to confront his past. Meanwhile, Barry (Guest Star Grant Gustin) continues to help Felicity, and their connection grows stronger. The Arrow asks Lance (Paul Blackthorne) to look into Gold, but when the stakeout on Gold goes bad, someone is killed. Roy (Colton Haynes) is captured and tortured by Brother Blood (Guest Star Kevin Alejandro). John Behring Directed The Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti & Andrew Kreisberg and Teleplay by Geoff Johns & Ben Sokolowski. Summary In the lair, Oliver goes into convulsions and Diggle holds him down while Felicity asks Barry to help. Barry narrows down the symptoms until he confirms that Oliver is suffering from intravenous coagulation. Using rat poison as a blood thinner, Barry manages to stabilize Oliver's condition. As Oliver lies on the table, he hallucinates seeing Shado standing nearby, telling him to stop fighting so he can be with her. As Barry tends to Oliver's injuries, Oliver grabs him by the throat and chokes him until Diggle and Felicity stop him. Barry explains what he did, and Oliver is furious that Felicity brought Barry in and compromised his secret identity. Barry assures him that he won't tell anyone, and Felicity points out that Oliver would be dead if she hadn't. Oliver considers shooting Barry and points out that he checked Felicity and Diggle carefully before he revealed his secret identity to them. As they talk, Moira sends a text message to Oliver asking where he is. Before he goes, Oliver warns the others that Cyrus now has what he needs to mass-produce the serum. As he leaves, Barry says that he took a fingerprint from the residual oils Cyrus left on Oliver's neck when he grabbed him. When Oliver arrives home, he sees Moira decorating the Christmas tree and is surprised to remember that it's Christmas. She says that Thea has locked herself in her room and refuses to talk to her, and then says that they'll skip the annual Christmas party because of what happened a year ago when they restarted the tradition. Oliver goes upstairs and Thea lets him into her room. Roy is on the bed, wounded in the leg from when Oliver shot him as Arrow, and Sin is tending to him. They tell Oliver what happened and he tends to the wound, removing the arrow. He calls Diggle and has him come, and explains that Diggle has Army field medic training and can patch Roy up. He suggests that Arrow was trying to keep Roy safe but Thea and Sin don't believe it. Once Oliver tells them to let it go and leaves, Thea assures Sin and Roy that they're not going to let it go. However, from now on they won't rely on the vigilante for help. As Oliver walks down the hallway, he sees Shado ahead of him. She warns him that he can't fight what's coming, and tells him to honor her and her father by living, rather than being Arrow. Thea comes out and Oliver glances back to discover that Shado is gone. Ivo and his men capture Oliver, Sara, and Shado. Ivo realizes that Sara has switched sides and puts her with the others. Looking through the cabinets, he realizes that the serum is there and tells The Butcher to take their prisoners back to the ship. As they head back through the jungle, Sara begs Ivo to let the others go. He says that he won't kill her because he cares for her, but whether she lives or dies is up to Oliver. The doctor then takes out his gun and tells Oliver to decide who will live: Sara or Shado. If he doesn't choose then Ivo will shoot them both. At his secret lab, Sebastian has his men begin the incubation process for the serum. Cyrus tells Sebastian that the process will be done, and Sebastian promises him that then the people that run the city will know what really power looks like. At the lair, Barry is happy to see that all of his deductions about Arrow were correct. Oliver comes in and asks if the rat poison could cause hallucinations. When Barry confirms that it might, Oliver tells them about his hallucinations. Barry draws some blood and asks why he doesn't wear a mask, and Oliver points out that he hasn't found anything form-fitting that avoids interfering with his aim. Felicity identifies Cyrus' fingerprint and uses facial recognition software to locate the cheap hotel where he lives. Diggle says that he'll check it out given Oliver's condition, but Oliver insists on going along. Laurel is working in her office when she discovers that a messenger has delivered flowers from Sebastian, along with an invitation to go shopping. Thea and Sin come in and ask Laurel to help them check out Max's death. The police have dismissed it as a self-inflicted OD but Sin shows Laurel the flyer and explains that Max was clean. Laurel, noting that Sebastian ran the blood drive, promises to look into it. Oliver stays in the car while Diggle goes to Cyrus' hotel room. He finds a book of poems including one about "Solomon Grundy," just as Cyrus comes in and attacks him. The superhumanly strong Cyrus knocks him back and Diggle, realizing that he's outmatched, dives out the window and climbs down the fire escape. He gets into the car and Oliver drives off before Cyrus can catch up to them. Later, Arrow arranges a meeting with Quentin and gives him what he's discovered about Cyrus. As they talk, the vigilante see Slade Wilson standing on a nearby rooftop. When Quentin wonders why Arrow is bringing the case to him, the vigilante explains that he's a liability, and advises Quentin to take as many men as he can. He warns his ally that Cyrus won't hesitate to kill them so they'd better be ready to kill him. Arrow then dives off the side of the building and rappels to the street below. Oliver begs Ivo not to shoot, insisting that he doesn't have to kill anyone, but the doctor continues counting down. Oliver tries to block the shot but the bullet hits Shado, killing her. The next day, Laurel comes to the manor to meet with Thea and Oliver greets her at the door. As he escorts her in, she comments that the Queens haven't decorated for Christmas and Oliver admits that they're not in the mood for it. Laurel notes that it's a shame since she enjoyed the last party so much. Once she's alone with Thea, Roy, and Sin, Laurel tells them that the blood drive checked out fine. However, all of the donors, including Max, received a psych eval from the Langford Institute. At the lab, Barry is waiting for Oliver's blood test to finish. Felicity admit that she worries about Oliver and Barry admits that he can see why she would like a rich playboy that fights crime. He hints that he also ,likes someone who doesn't see him the same way. Before Felicity can respond, Barry realizes what time it is and tunes the TV to a newscast from Central City about the countdown to the STAR Lab particle accelerator going online. Quentin meets with his former partner Hilton and tells him what he has on Cyrus and his connection to the centrifuge theft. Hilton realizes that Quentin is working with Arrow to get the information, but agrees to send in a squad of men to Cyrus' last reported location. Daily, overhearing, offers to help and Hilton accept. Once he's alone, Daily calls Sebastien and tells him that the police are on their way. Sebastian hangs up and tells Cyrus to introduce himself to the police. At the lair, Barry and Felicity are discussing their Christmas plans when Oliver comes in and asks for some privacy. When they leave to get dinner, Oliver begins practicing his shooting. He tosses a tennis ball out and tries to hit it, but Slade appears and catches the arrow. Quentin and Hilton take a squad of officers into the warehouse, only to discover that Cyrus is waiting for them. He kills all of the policemen except Quentin, Daily, and Hilton, who try to flank him. Cyrus attacks Quentin, slamming him against the wall and then tossing him aside. Hilton arrives and shoots Cyrus, but the bullets bounce off. Cyrus grapples with the detective and easily overwhelms him, and then forces Hilton shoot himself. Slade accuses Oliver of lying about becoming a vigilante to make up for Robert Queen's sins, and says that he's trying to make up for his own sins. Oliver insists that Slade is gone, and Slade says that it's time for Oliver to join him. They fight and Oliver insists that he tried to save Slade as well as Shado, but Slade tells him that he couldn't save them any more than he could save Starling City. Slade finally throws Oliver through his uniform display case and then disappears, leaving Oliver lying among the wreckage. Laurel goes out shopping with Sebastien and asks him about his connection to the blood drive. Before she can get the question out, she gets a call about her father. Once she learns that he's at the ICU, Laurel tells Sebastian that she has to see to Quentin and leaves. When the others return, they find Oliver cleaning up the debris. Barry checks the blood analysis and says that there's no trace of the rat poison in Oliver's blood. Oliver wonders why he's hallucinating and Barry figures that it's psychological. Felicity runs a check on the police reports and discovers that Quentin is in the hospital. When Quentin wakes up, he finds Laurel at his side. She breaks the news that his friend is dead and offers to call Hilton's wife. As she leaves her father's room, Sebastian comes up and says that he came to make sure that she and her father were both okay. As Sebastian hugs her, he glances over at Daily, who is giving a statement to another officer. Arrow slips into Quentin's room and apologizes to Quentin, blaming himself for the deaths of Hilton and the others. Quentin tells him that not every death is on him and then gives him a key he managed to grab from Cyrus during the attacks. He tells Arrow to kill Cyrus for Hilton and for him. Back at the lair, Oliver wonders if he's losing his mind and admits that he can't explain what's happening to him. Oliver tells Diggle that Slade died because of him, and his friend says that he also saw ghosts after he returned from Afghanistan. He doesn't tell Oliver what they said to him, and tells Oliver that he has to figure out what his ghosts are saying to him. Barry and Felicity confirm that they key belongs to a gate in The Glades. Oliver prepares to go after Cyrus and Felicity tries to make him promise he'll come back, but he can't. Roy breaks into the Langford Institute and goes through the cabinets until he finds Max's files. It has the word Mirakuru printed on it. One of Sebastian's men comes in, looks around, and then starts pouring gasoline out. Roy runs past him and heads down the hallway, but Cyrus knocks him out and takes him to Sebastian's lab. They tie him up and the technician gives the masked Brother Blood a syringe with the Mirakuru serum. Brother Blood injects Roy with it just as Arrow drops in through the ceiling and shoots down the technician. The Vigilante demands to know where Brother Blood got the serum, and the villain says that he received it as a gift and that he'll use it to save Starling City. Cyrus attacks arrow, slamming him into a wall. Roy screams in agony as his eyes bleed, and his heart stops. As Arrow lies on the floor, all but unconscious, Tommy appears to him and says that Oliver won't die. When Oliver apologizes for letting him die, Tommy points out that he fought to save his life. He apologizes for calling Oliver a murderer and tells him to get up and fight back. As Cyrus moves in for the kill, Arrow attacks him and knocks him back against the stolen centrifuge. He then shoots it and the chemicals explode, bathing Cyrus in the serum which burns into his face. Brother Blood flees and Arrow goes to Roy and administers CPR. He tells Roy that he's strong and Roy finally comes back, gasping for breath. Later, Oliver takes Roy to the manor and leaves him in Thea's bed. When Thea and Sin arrive, Roy lies to them about what happened and says that the lead he was following didn't pan out. He assures Thea that he's fine. Later, Sebastian holds a press conference to announce that he's running as mayor of Starling City. He then meets with his employer, who is watching the broadcast, and admits that Arrow destroyed the centrifuge. Sebastian's employer a one eyed Slade Wilson says that he'll provide another sample of his blood and tells Sebastian to stay away from Arrow. Sebastian realizes that Slade knows the vigilante's secret identity, but Slade merely says that he's his friend. He informs Sebastian that he plans to tear away everything Arrow has to care about until there's nothing left... and then plunge an arrow into his eye. In his hospital bed, Quentin contemplates his badge. Roy checks his leg wound and discovers that it has fully healed. Slade wakes up aboard the sub screaming Shado's name and realizes that his injuries have healed. He runs into the jungle and tracks down Ivo's men. Ivo and The Butcher run off, but Slade kills the others, ripping one man's heart out of his chest and snapping another one's rifle in two. He goes to Shado and realizes she's dead, and demands to know what happened. Sara lies to protect Oliver, telling Slade that Ivo shot Shado on his own, and Slave vows to make the doctor pay. Oliver returns to the lair and tells Diggle that he's resolved his ghost problems and Cyrus is dead. However, he warns his friends that they'll have to watch Roy because he was injected with the serum. Oliver also notes that someone is using the serum to build an army and they're ready to go to war. As they talk, Oliver realizes that Barry is gone and Felicity explains that he wanted to get back to Central City to attend the start up of the particle accelerator. In Central City, Barry calls Felicity from his lab as a storm gathers overhead. He tells Felicity that he was late again and couldn't get in line at STAR Labs, and says that he left a present for Oliver. Barry also suggest that he'll be on time if she wants to go on a date with him. Once he hangs up, he turns on the TV and goes to his board where he keeps newspaper clippings about his mother's death. The newscaster is reporting that the accelerator is overloading and a wave of energy sweeps over the city as the lights go out. A bolt of lightning slams down through the skylight, knocking Barry into a shelf full of chemicals. At the lair, Oliver opens Barry's present and discovers that it's a custom-made mask. Felicity puts it on him and when Oliver wonders what he looks like, she tells him that he looks like a hero. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Celina Jade as Shado *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo *Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy *Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin *Olivia Cheng as Linda Park *Ron Selmour as The Butcher *Jesse Hutch as Officer Daily Guest Stars *Jennifer Cheon as Officer Jones *Danny Dworkis as The Technician Notes *Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg Wrote The Story for Episode One of Arrow. *Geoff Johns and Ben Sokolowski Wrote The Teleplay for Episode One of Arrow. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3229414/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Three_Ghosts *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Three_Ghosts *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-three-ghosts-season-2-episode-9 Episode 09